Kolej
Kolej jest realizowana w postaci wagoników poruszających się po szynach. W wagonikach można przewozić duże ilości surowców, płyny i krasnoludy. Wagoniki można wybudować zarówno w warsztacie stolarskim z drewna, jak i wykuć w kuźni z dowolnego metalu. Podstawowy sposób użycia wagoników Aby transportować dowolne obiekty za pomocą wagoników należy najpierw wybudować, lub wyciosać tory. Na zaprojektowanej infrastrukturze można utworzyć wiele tras, nakładających się na siebie. Wyprodukowane wagoniki przypisuje się do gotowych tras i gotowe. Ten proces postaramy się opisać na prostym przykładzie. Prosty przykład użycia wagoników thumb|150px|Kuźnia (lewy dolny róg) i magazyn węgla (prawy górny róg).Aby krótko wyjaśnić jak działają wagoniki posłużymy się przykładem. Powiedzmy, że chcemy dostarczać węgiel z magazynu węgla do kuźni. Kowalowie mają magazyn metali tuż za rogiem, jednak magazyn węgla znajduje się nieco dalej. To z powodu, że jest też współdzielony przez pracowników huty i pieców garncarskich. 1. Budowa torów Zbudujmy trasę torów, które będą łączyć kuźnię z magazynem. Może to być jedna linia prosta prowadząca od kuźni do magazynu, jednakże czasem lepiej jest pomyśleć, czy inne rozwiązanie nie przyda się w ramach przyszłych modyfikacji. Aby utworzyć ( ) tory wewnątrz jaskiń wystarczy wyciosać je w podłożu - . Można też z udować je - , - z metalu, kamienia lub drewna. Tory budujemy kładąc proste linie. thumb|left|Projekt trasy.W naszym przykładzie zbudowaliśmy szyny w taki sposób, by nadawały się w przyszłości do skomplikowanej sieci torów, po której jeździ wiele wagoników. Poczekaj, aż grawer ukończy swoją pracę. W między czasie można np. zlecić budowę wagoniku w kuźni (Tryb : , , np. "copper", "Forge copper Minecart"). Tworzymy nad dolną "stacją" składzik ( ) tylko na węgiel ("Bars/Blocks" > "Bars: Other Materials" > "Coal"). thumb|Budowa przystanku.Nasza stacja nie jest jeszcze ukończona. Należy na niej postawić przystanek: , , ("Track Stop). Przystanek musi leżeć na torach. Przed ustawieniem przystanku klikamy , by ustawić kierunek wysypywania przedmiotów (w naszym przykładzie "East" - wschód). Budujemy też przystanek po stronie magazynu. Zostawiamy mu właściwość nie wyrzucania surowców po dotarciu ("Dump on arrival: No"). Czekamy, aż mechanik wykona swoje zadania. 2. Utworzenie trasy thumb|left|Punkt startowy trasy.Aby określić trasę, wchodzimy do trybu transportu ( - "Hauling"). Tworzymy nową t asę. Punkt startowy tworzymy w miejscu "stacji" pod magazynem. Należy najechać kursorem na miejsce, a potem nacisnąć ("New stop"). Teraz, gdy utworzyliśmy punkt, otwieramy jego właściwości ( ). Usuwamy standardowe ustawienia, gdyż ich nie potrzebujemy (3 razy ). Ustalamy, by wagonik był ładowany z magazynu - dodajemy odnośnik do składu . Najeżdżamy kursorem na magazyn i klikamy ("Select stockpile"). Wciskamy , by wybrać przeznaczone surowce. Wybieramy "Bars/Blocks" > "Bars: Other Materials" > "Coal". thumb|Ustawienia punktu startowego trasy.Dodajemy nową właściwość punktowi . Klikamy , by wagonik ruszał, gdy jest pełen przeznaczonych przedmiotów ("when full of desired items"). Ustalamy kierunek startu wagonika na północ ("Guide north immediately"). thumb|left|Trasa kolejowa z przydzielonym pustym wagonikiem. Wciskamy by wrócić do listy punktów. U tawiamy punkt docelowy. Punktowi docelowemu (u nas "Stop 2") ustawiamy waru ek, by startował na południe ("Guide south immediately") (3 razy ) i zostawiamy standardowe ustawienie, by startował, gdy pusty ("when empty of desired items"). 2. Pojazd Ostatni krok jest prosty. Należy przypisać wagon do trasy - ("Assign Vehicle"). Wybierz z listy wyprodukowany przez siebie wagonik. Teraz możesz spokojnie czekać na rozpoczęcie transportu. Zdziwisz się jak dużo węgla wchodzi do jednego wagonu!!! Problemy Podczas budowy tras kolejowych można napotkać się z dużą ilością problemów logicznych. thumb|Błąd w trasie.Przy skomplikowanych konstrukcjach szynowych trasa od punktu do punktu może być niejednoznaczna. Gra informuje nas o tym żółtym wykrzyknikiem oraz komunikatem "! Set dir/connect track". W skrócie: oznacza to, że trasa: nie jest dobrze połączona, lub ma niejednoznaczny kierunek poruszania się. Zazwyczaj pomocne jest ustawienie większej ilości punktów na trasie (stworzenie bardziej szczegółowej trasy). Tworząc takie punkty pamiętaj o usuwaniu z nich standardowych właściwości (zaznacz punkt na liście, po czym naciśnij i 3 razy ).